The Curious Case OfWhat Is Love? Story Com
by hiddenstarproductions
Summary: China x Japan. China's having terrible luck and has an unexpected 'accident' while with Mongolia. When China returns home, Japan is there to ask some 'questions'.  FLUFF AND POSSIBLE LEMONS!


The Curious case of What is love? (Story combo) Japan x China Story

A/N: This story is rated T+ Just to be safe. My story is a combination of China's adventure in turning…well you'll see…..and Japan asking China some personal questions. :D PLEASE ENJOY ARU!

It was reaching dusk, and China was heading home alone. Night was falling and he had unexpectedly been held back by France and England, which was a very vexing situation to him. China looks up at the horizon, which was barely visible in the setting sun. This was probably the only upside of his day….seeing the sunset.

As China continued on down the road to his house he took a short cut through the hot springs that were nearby him. The air was very humid and the heat felt refreshing against his skin. China smiles and stops at one of the hot springs, looking at his reflection in the water. "Aiyaaaa….I look terrible, aru! I need to get more sleep I guess…" He sighs to himself as he drops a pebble into the water, distorting his reflection. At that moment China hears a twig snap and jumps to the side. At the exact moment he jumped someone appeared, attempting to kick him. China turns quickly and gets in a defensive position, suddenly relaxing once he sees who it was. "Mongolia aru…please…..not today…I'll fight you another time just not today aru." He says exhaustedly, waving a hand in front of himself. "I'll fight you tomorrow aru….." China turns and begins to walk away.

Mongolia just stares. How DARE he tell him that! He was deeply offended by how China completely IGNORED him, and he immediately ran at China and jumped, kicking him while midair into one of the hot springs.

(Note: At the end of 1644 China lost its control over Mongolia. Before that China had enslaved much of Mongolia. The two countries are NOT friends if you know what I mean.)

"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME YOU STUPID SHINA!" (Note: do NOT use that word to the Chinese or Japanese. It is a derogatory racist term from WWII.) Mongolia yells, fuming at the young looking Chinese man. He snorts at China and kicks dirt at him as he comes up from in the hot spring, coughing. At that moment Mongolia freezes. There was something…_different…. _about China now. His body had taken a different shape…it appeared as if his hips had filled out a bit and as Mongolia scanned up China's soaking wet body his eyes froze at one point, staring at a certain place. China had breasts. Mongolia's eyes grew wide and he blushed, eyes quickly darting to the sign at the side of the spring. He read it and a disturbed expression crawled on to his face. The sign read;

"DANGER! Cursed hot springs. Anyone who falls in, swims in, or touches the water will turn into their opposite gender…..P.S No. If you jump back in you will not turn into your regular gender. SORRY! Sincerely, Hot Springs Guru"

Mongolia stared at the sign and his eyes dart to china as 'she' climbed out of the hot spring. "MONGOLIA!" 'She' yells, obviously unaware of the change in 'her' body. 'She' jumps up and approaches the blushing Mongolian before 'her'.

"Ch-China! Y-Y-Your body….It-!" Mongolia begins but is unable to finish as the pissed Chinese 'female' grabs his arm and flips him over 'her' shoulder. "GAH!" He hits the ground back first with a thump, shutting his eyes in pain at impact. Once he opens his eyes he sees China kneeling on top of him holding him down by the shoulders.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE ARU! KICKING ME INTO A HOT SPRING FROM BEHIND!" China raged at the now calm faced Mongolian below 'her', still oblivious to the change in 'her' body. "I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE STILL UPSET WITH ME ABOUT THE PAST BUT TODAY OF ALL DAYS WAS NOT THE DAY IN WHICH YOU SHOULD MESS WITH M-!" China is cut off when Mongolia raises his arms and grabs 'her' chest, blushing as he does but still retaining a calm expression on his face. "You have breasts…You've turned female…." The Mongolian says flatly, still fondling China's newly developed breasts. China's face flushed immediately as 'she' felt his hands touch 'her' chest, and 'she' looks down, where Mongolia was groping her. 'Her' mouth drops and 'she' slaps Mongolia's hands off of her and stands up, inspecting her body.

China felt it. 'She' no longer could call 'herself' a man. China knew 'she' no longer had a ding-dong and gently pats 'herself' down below to make sure. "I-I-I-I…..w-what….how….?" She looks at Mongolia who pointed at the sign, eyes closed and still slightly blushing. The moment China read the sign she turned very pale, and stood staring at the sign in pure shock.

Mongolia suddenly stood from his position on the ground and turns, beginning to walk away, then stopping and turning to China once more. China looks up at Mongolia who stared at her intensively. "You…um…." He begins blushing and tilts his head down, looking to the side and scratching his head. "You have a very….. Nice set…" He finishes then runs off. China just stood in shock. "I-I'm…..female…..aru?" She shakes her head and face palms herself as she begins to walk. "W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL EVERYONE ARU! THAT I'M CURSED? THEY'D NEVER BELIEVE THAT!" The frustrated Chinese female touts out loud. As the distance between her and her house grew shorter the wind began to blow, rustling the leaves in a way that made the trees appear to be laughing at her. China sighs as she reaches her house, still soaking wet, hair down, and an 'unChina like' expression plastered to her face.

"I'm Home aru…" She sighs opening the door, eyes shut intensely. "Konichiwa, welcome home Ani-!" A sudden voice from in the room stops and China looks up. "J-J-JAPAN ARU?" She stutters in surprise as he stares at her. "L-L-LOOK ARU! I CAN EXPLAIN ARU! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE, ARU!" Japan closes his eyes, blushing, and turns his face away. "D-Do explain Aniki…W-Why are you…all wet and…..female?" He asks opening his eyes again, looking at her.

"I was on my way home when Mongolia showed up trying to fight me. So I told him 'I'll fight you tomorrow, aru' and started walking away, that's when he kicked me into one of the hot springs I had been passing by and apparently it was cursed so that anyone who enters the waters there turns into their opposite gender and then I turned female and Mongolia fondled me and I didn't like it aru and-!" China shut her mouth as Japan lifts a finger, motioning for her to stop. "And that's why you're wet and female?" He asks looking at his soaking wet 'sister'. "Yes aru!" China whines. "That's why!"

Japan closes his eyes, still blushing, and then opens his eyes again, examining China's 'new' female body. Her face and hair was the same but as he scanned down a bit further he notices the shape of her shoulders had changed. Scanning down further he finally notes the size of China's breasts. If you were OCD and wanted to be exact they were about a C-cup and Japan closed his eyes, trying to look away, then reopened them, blushing and continuing to slowly scan his 'sister'. China's hips had defiantly filled out more because she had a more curvy shape to her; she was still thin but not anorexicly thin. Japan closed his eyes again and points down the hall. "A-A-Aniki you should get dry clothes on…We don't want you to get sick…" He blushes and opens his eyes again.

China nods. "I am cold aru…..I'm going to go change then…..I'll be right back aru!" She says then walks past Japan and down the hallway into a room and closes the door to get changed. With China now absent to the room Japan puts his hand to his chest. He was feeling very different and his heart was beating quickly. "What…..is this feeling…..?"

A/N: WILL BE CONTINUED IN CH 2!


End file.
